Te amo, Lea Achele Fanfic
by stelaLTMSYF
Summary: Apoyas la pareja de Dianna y Lea, pero sabes que sera dificil que esten juntas; pero si estuvieran juntas, ¿como seria la declaracion de Dianna a Lea por ejemplo? Entra y descubre. Relato corto. espero que guste


La miré a los ojos, todo mi cuerpo temblaba, iba a hacerlo y a perder o ganar la que había sido mi mejor amiga en muchísimo tiempo. Ella me miraba con aquellos ojos, esperando a que hablara. Había planeado todo para que saliera sin que nadie nos interrumpiera o se pudiera enterar: la había llevado a mi piso con la escusa de que me ayudara con unas sábanas-lo sé, no se me ocurrió otra cosa- y nada más llegar allí, le había soltado que tenía que contarle algo muy importante.

Y ahí estábamos las dos, esperando. Una a encontrar las palabras adecuadas. La otra a saber que misterio había en mi largo silencio.

-Y dime, ¿Qué es lo que querías contarme? Estas empezando a preocuparme- tras un largo silencio, ella por fin habló.

-Lo siento, es que tengo que encontrar las palabras adecuadas- me excusé yo- Es importante lo que tengo que decirte, ¿Sabes?

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras. ¿Somos amigas, no?- cogió mis manos y las reguardó en las de ella- Dime.

Me puse bien y cogí aliento:

-Bueno, ya sabes las increíbles trolas y fantasías que escriben los fans de Glee, ¿no?- esta asintió- Y sabes que hay mucho entre nosotras.

-Sí, demasiados, diría yo- me miró sonriendo, aún no sabía como se lo iba a tomar- ¿Pero a que viene eso ahora?

-Bueno, es que….- las palabras no me salían, me sentía muy nerviosa.

-Dianna, ¿pasa algo? ¿A caso tienes miedo a que se filtre alguno…?

-No- la corté, se lo tenía que decir si o si- Es solo, ¿Qué piensas de lo que ellos llaman "Achele" o "Faberry"?

-Oh, pues…- Lea parecía nerviosa- No se, creo que es gracioso, pero no sé, alocado también.

-Alocado o no, tu le das material a veces- no pude evitar soltarlo.

-Está bien- esta sonrió- Pues, no sé. Es muy bonito que nos vean de esa manera.

-¿De veras?- creo que me sonrojé cuando escuché aquello.

Lea volvió a reír:

-Bueno, basta de tanto Achele, Faberry o lo que sea- me miró- ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

-Bueno, antes que nada, prométeme que tendrás la mente abierta, ¿ok?

-Sí, lo prometo, pero dime.

-Esta bien- volví a tomar aire y de nuevo lo intenté- Lea, has sido mi mejor amiga desde que llegué al set de Glee. Me acogiste en tu casa y juntas pasamos los mejores meses de me vida- Lea me miraba, no se movía- Al principio no quería creerlo, por que sé que en cierto modo, era aún raro para mí, pero luego he descubierto que no debería negarlo más. Lea…me…- lo solté de una manera un poco ligera- megustasmucho…

-¿Cómo? No te he entendí lo último- tenía que volver a decirlo y no me gustaba.

-Quemegustas.

-Dianna, tranquila. Parece como si lo escupieras. Toma aire y dilo, ¿ok?

Me levanté, mi corazón iba a mil. Volví a repetirlo, pero esta vez, lo grité:

-¡Que creo que te amo, Lea!- respiraba rápidamente y estaba muy nerviosa.- Desde el primer momento que te vi. Cada vez que te miro siento como si mi corazón se quisiera salir de mi pecho por que estás a mi lado. Cuando te veo con alguien, siento que me arde el corazón por que alguien te tiene entre sus brazos y no soy yo. Te amo, vale. Te amo como lo nunca antes había amado a alguien. Y solo quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas que también me amas, solo así podré ser feliz.

Lea me miraba confundida, no sabía lo que iba a ocurrir ahora que todo estaba dicho. ¿La perdería? ¿Se alejaría de mí? No quería que nada malo pasara, era mi mejor amiga y no quería perderla por nada del mundo.

-Puedes decir algo…. Por favor- dije tras un rato sin poder pronunciar palabra.

Esta se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación. No decía nada, solo andaba y andaba y yo la miraba sin poder hacer nada hasta que por fin se acercó a mí. Yo no pronunciaba palabra, solo la miraba, quería que ella hablara, yo no podía.

Pero no habló. Solo se acercó a mí y…. me besó. Fue increíble, nunca antes había sentido algo así. Sus labios eran blandos y desde luego sabía como besar. Cada momento parecía único, era como el cielo para mí.

-Bueno, démosle más razones entonces para creer en Achele- Lea se separó un poco y sonrió- ¿No crees?

Solo sonreí antes de volver a besarla.


End file.
